


Admiring From Afar (AU)

by BandJ4ever



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom, mike and eleven, mileven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandJ4ever/pseuds/BandJ4ever
Summary: El Hopper had been in his same class since they were in kindergarten, but yet he still hadn't had a real conversation with the beautiful honeyed eyed girl.Mike Wheeler didn't know what he was feeling, but he defiantly knew that he couldn't breathe when he stared at her, and when their eyes would accidentally meet. He swore he'd have a heart attack.(AU of Mileven)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this story is going to be, it may be a few chapters or a long story just tell me what you'd prefer. <3

 

   Mike Wheeler was 6 when he first noticed El Hopper. The curly haired girl, with a smile that could light up a room. Even from afar he could see her gorgeous honey eyes, filled with passion and light, and even a little mystery. Over the years he noticed how she was always kind, making sure that other people were happy before she was. If she saw someone getting picked on, she made sure to step in and stop it. She was so innocent and pure, he didn't think there could ever be a more perfect girl. 

  She'd never know this though, because he'd never have the nerve to walk up to her to start a conversation. It wasn't that she looked intimidating, no, she was the complete opposite of that. She drew people in, and made friends with everyone. But he was filled with too much anxiety, yes he had a crush on the brown haired girl. He was completely infatuated with her by the time he was 16, but he was scared. He didn't want his amazing thoughts of her to disappear because he knew she'd turn him down. He was the definition of a loser. Seeing as him and his friends, rather than spending their time like normal teenage boys, sat in a basement and played D&D all day and night.

"You know Mike, the longer you stare isn't going to make her magically appear in front of you," A hand slapped his shoulder, bringing him from his thoughts as he turned to look at a smirking Lucas. Mike immediately swatted Lucas's hand away, walking further down the crowded hallway to his locker. 

"When are you finally going to get the courage to ask her out," Lucas followed after him, being extra persistent today. Mike ignored his friend, instead he rolled his eyes and continued his struggle of trying to open his new locker. Junior year had just started, even though it had only been two months it felt like it had been years since Mike had walked through the halls of Hawkins High. 

"Hey...you guys won't believe who I just saw at registration," Dustin's voice echoed as he came closer, Mike became thankful, no longer in need of trying to get Lucas off his back about El. 

"Who," Mike spoke up, trying his best to ignore Lucas's raised eyebrow at the subject change. 

"Max...you remember the red head from the summer," Dustin smiled over at Lucas, seeing how his cheeks became darker as he rolled his eyes. Mike's own lips tugged upwards.

"Wait she's going here now," Lucas asked, the news spiking his interest. 

Dustin went on, explaining how Lucas and her were going to fall madly in love. Mike blocked it all out, seeing as El had started walking in his direction, well to be more precise down the hallway to her class. But none the less he was completely awestruck once again. Seeing how her hair had grown longer over the break, and how her skin had a nice glow to it from the summer sun. Once again he saw her honey filled eyes, even if they were from a side angle. 

"Dude seriously," this time it was Dustin, and he wished that his friends would stop the nagging, but they were his friends so of course they wouldn't.

"What," he sighed out in frustration, running a hand through his dark floppy hair. 

Thankfully they didn't reply, instead they shook their head in disappointment and continued their conversation about the redhead Lucas had a fling with over the summer. 

                                                                                                                             **

"Mr. Wheeler," their teacher called out, going over roll call. He raised his hand, huffing out in annoyance when it caused people to turn to look at him, analyzing him over and more than likely judging him for no reason what so ever.

He was shocked when El walked in at that exact moment, her eyes scanned around the room as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment for being the last one to show up. Mike couldn't help but smile, noticing how she looked so shy in that moment. Until her eyes met his, and he couldn't breathe for what felt like the millionth time that day. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat, and dropped his hand back down to his side realizing that he more than likely had it raised way longer than necessary. She continued to hold his stare for a couple more seconds, until a weird tension rose and she looked away. Smiling kindly at their teacher, she sat down a row in front of him. 

Throughout class, Mike couldn't keep his eyes focused on the board. She was literally sitting right in front of him. He couldn't help but stare at her small frame, and long curls that stuck to her pink sweater. He noticed how she hunched over her desk, her arm moving, making him realize that she was taking notes. 

By the time class had ended, he hadn't remembered anything the teacher had said. He scolded himself when he looked down at his blank notebook, only seeing white with blue stripes. 

"Here....take mine," he was shocked when he heard her soft voice, his eyes rose to meet hers once again. His eyes glanced around the room quickly scared to see what their peers would think, but none the less they had all started to exit the classroom leaving behind only them. Seeing as their teacher left for his break. 

She stood their awkwardly, seeming out of place as she played with the loose string on her sweater. With her notebook in front of him he looked down, noticing the neat and colorful hand writing. A smile formed over his face, as his eyes met hers for the third time that day. 

"A-are you sure...I mean these are yours," he slapped himself mentally for stumbling over his words, but loved that the outcome caused a bright smile to overtake her features. 

"Yes...I mean I have two copies of them. I was anxious for class, and when I get anxious I become paranoid so I wanted to make sure I was extra prepared," she rambled, he couldn't help but let out a low chuckle. Feeling his cheeks flush slightly, he was actually talking to her. 

"Are you sure, don't you want to keep them...like you said you wanted to be extra prepared," He replied nervously, noticing how she bit down lightly on her bottom lip. 

"I'm fine now...I think you need them more than me," she laughed under her breath, her gaze drifting over towards his blank paper. His cheeks completely turned red at that, he could only manage a nod as she smiled once more and turned on her heels, and exited through the classroom door. 

Mike could've sworn he was dreaming right now. 

 

 

  

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike deals with the aftermath of El finally talking to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for already supporting this book, I hope I make you all happy with the plot. <3<3<3

Mike was ecstatic when he saw his friends at lunch later that day, a big smile had stuck to his face since 2nd period. His hands were holding on to the notebook with all he had, his eyes would gaze down at it ever so often, only causing his smile to widen further.

“What are you all giddy about,” His friends sat down beside him, their eyes analyzing him to see if he was sick.

“I’m fine, can I not be happy,” Mike questioned, raising a challenging brow.

“Well you usually aren’t this…. excited. Something must’ve happened,” Dustin stated the obvious.

“Fine if you must know…. El talked to me today,” he finally let out, sighing in delight as he relaxed against the chair. Seeing how his friend’s eyes widened in shock and surprise.

“Wow did you finally man up,” Lucas teased, his elbow nudging into Mike’s side.

“Well actually she came up to me,” He smiled in victory, his cheeks beginning to ache.

“Wow… why,” Will asked, joining the rest of them in the conversation.

“What do you mean why,” Mike became defensive, seeing as his friends laughed at his behavior.

“Well dude… this is El Hopper we’re talking about, why’d she just come up to you and start talking,” Dustin asked, but his eyes were busy dancing around his tray.

“She gave me her notes, because I didn’t get much writing done with her sitting right in front of me,” Mike explained, seeing as their friends shook their head as if Mike was oblivious.

“Mikey Boy,” Lucas started resting his arm around Mike’s shoulder.

“When has El Hopper never not given someone notes when they didn’t have any,” he continued, seeing as Mike’s brows drew together. Of course, Mike had thought. That’s who El is, she’s nice and caring, and was just being nice. He sat there in silence for a moment.

“Hey well look at it this way… at least she talked to you,” He heard one of them say, but quickly shrugged the arm off his shoulder and slumped down in his seat. Ignoring his friend’s words of sorry’s that it didn’t work out.

 

After school Mike quickly made his way to the parking lot, his friends following close behind and laughing at something probably stupid.

“Hey so, a round of D&D at your house,” Dustin asked, leaning against Mike’s car. Mike shrugged his shoulders, as he opened the driver’s door.

“Are you guys getting in or what,” He called out for them, later hearing the doors open and close. Then followed by his friend’s conversation about how Max completely ignored Lucas today.

                                                                                                                     **

  The next day, Mike quickly sat El’s notebook down at her desk before she had gotten there. Not wanting her pity for not having the notes in the first place. He tried his best to ignore her form as she walked closer. He could tell it was her, he just could. He was thankful when she just sat down, her back faced to him the entire class period. He made himself focus today, not letting his eyes wander over to her small frame. Sometimes he couldn’t help it though, she was just so beautiful.

He scolded himself when he thought those things, he didn’t know why he was mad. I mean she was just being nice, but he didn’t like the fact that the only reason she talked to him was because she felt pity. So, he tried to ignore his feeling, which he knew would never turn out good in the end, but did it none the less. When class ended, he was one of the first people to leave. Walking quickly past El’s desk and out the door. He could finally breathe again when he made it to his locker, closing his eyes for a second to allow himself to relax.

“Hey Mike, “A hand tapped his shoulder, his eyes widened in shock for multiple reasons. She knew his name, and she just touched him. His skin burned at the small contact, he could still feel her delicate fingers on his skin, when he turned to face her. He tried to seem collected, but more than likely looked like he was about to throw up.

“Yes,” he asked, his eyes meeting hers. God, she was pretty, he thought to himself but mentally shook his head.

“Do you not need them anymore,” she asked, her hand pulling the notebook up between their bodies. He just noticed how close she was to him.

“I copied them down…. Thanks for them though,” He lied through his teeth, hoping that he sounded believable.

He noticed how she nodded her head slightly, but for some reason she looked a little disappointed. She quickly replaced it with a big smile though, her hands coming up to fix the strap of her backpack, before telling him your welcome. He didn’t want to leave, but he did. Walking around her body, his arm grazed hers slightly on accident as he began his journey to 3rd period. He swore he was dreaming, but if this was anything it was a nightmare.

                                                                                                                   **

Days went by, still Mike tried his best to ignore staring at the honeyed eyed girl. He was surprised when he had sometimes caught her staring at him though, he tried to ignore that too. She was probably just wondering why he acted different around her than everyone else did. She probably hated when people “didn’t like her”. He’d never tell her that he was in love with her though.

“Okay class, today you will be starting your semester projects,” Their teacher walked into the room, smiling when students started grumbling.

“I’ll be picking your partners, so don’t think that you can just spend your time during class having random conversations,” he went on to explain, looking down at a clipboard. Which Mike thought possibly had who he would be partnered with on it. He didn’t have any friends in this class. In fact, the only person in this class that he had talked to was the brown-haired girl that currently sat in front of him. And it wasn’t like that was a full-on conversation.

Mike sat anxiously, listening to the teacher pair off students so they would change desks to sit next to one another. Unit the teacher got to him, and he couldn’t breathe once again because there was only 2 people left and one of those people was El Hopper.

“Michael Wheeler and… Jane Hopper,” The teacher stated, seeing as El flinched slightly. Not liking her first name, for some reason that Mike didn’t know. He wasn’t even thinking in the moment that they’d have to be partnered, but he was focused on the way El reacted. Seeing as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment, and he told himself that it was because she had to be partnered with him. But he knew it was because she hated when people called her anything but El. She stood up, and walked over to sit beside him. Her face down the entire time, he could see that she was biting roughly on her bottom lip. Probably hard enough to draw blood if she kept doing it. When the teacher finally paired the last set of students he saw how her face rose once again. Her eyes meeting his for the first time that day. She pulled a small smile on to her lips as she turned to face the front of the class. Her body slumped over the desk, as she rested her chin on top of her hands. He liked that one of her fingers came down onto the desk, and drew invisible patterns. He tried to figure out what she was drawing but he couldn’t make it out. Instead he tried to pay attention to class, but once again failed miserably.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think so far, and what you'd want to see happen next!! Thanks so much for the love!! <3<3<3

 

    Mike had managed to get through the past few days of rushed hello's and awkward conversations between him and El for their class project. Today was different though, they actually had to do work. They had to make plans, and schedules about when they'd meet up. Shit she had to come to my house, Mike's eyes widened at the thought. Thankfully the bell for lunch rang, signally for people to make their way to the already crowded cafeteria. Mike caught up to his friends when he exited the lunch line, following closely behind as they all made their way to their regular table. 

     "Hey I invited Max to our table today," Lucas had tried to casually throw at the rest of them. The three boys all eyed Lucas, rolling their eyes mentally when Lucas began to blush at their stares. 

     "What I like her okay," He tried to defend himself, only causing him and Dustin to begin their bickering. Dustin quickly fired back, saying that the three of them hadn't said anything about Lucas's statement, only earning him a slap to the back of the head. Mike zoned out of the conversation rather quickly, he had gotten pretty good at it after spending countless afternoons listening to the two boys arguing about the stupidest things. 

     His eyes instantly caught sight of Max...and El walking towards their table. An uncomfortable smile tugging at El's lips as Max pulled her through the crowd of people waiting for food. When El's eyes met Mike's, her's quickly widened as she leaned in to whisper something eagerly into Max's ear. Only causing the red head's lips to tug upwards into a big smirk, once again pulling El with her closer to their table. 

   "Hey guys," Max smiled brightly when she looked over at Lucas, leaving the other three boys to gawk at the fact that El Hopper was standing at their table. 

    "You all know El right," she continued, pushing El to sit down in the seat beside Mike, the red head quickly took the seat beside Lucas. The both of them instantly going into a conversation. 

    "So El...Mike's told us that you two have a project together," Will brought up, surprising Mike completely. His eyes widened in fear at the fact that El now knew that he talked about her. If she was weirded out by him at first, she most definitely should be now. 

   Mike could feel El's eyes on him, as she smiled over at Will. 

   "Yes we have a project together for Chemistry," She explained, Mike took notice in how Dustin's eyes widened slightly. 

   "Wow isn't that something," Dustin laughed under his breath, but not saying anything else. Only leaving the table in even more awkward silence. The only sound around them being their fellow peers and Lucas's and Max's conversation about when they should hang out next. 

                                                                                                                              **

    After school, Mike quickly tried to leave school only stopping to throw his books in his locker. He was shocked when he felt someone tap on his shoulder, and he swore it was deja vu, as he turned to see a smiling El standing behind him. Her brown curly hair dancing around her shoulders, some of the locks tucked behind her ear. Her eyes seemed brighter than what they were during lunch that day, and Mike loved it. 

  "Yeah," he had smiled back, taking notice in her shy form once again. He never thought she was this shy, she seemed to flow confidence when she talked to anyone else. 

   "I was wondering when we'd meet up...to work on the project," She asked, her brows furrowed as if she was having trouble forming a sentence. 

   "Oh..Um, I'm free now if that's fine," he cringed mentally at his words, of course she wouldn't be free right now. 

   "yeah, sure that's perfect," she smiled back instantly, as if she was waiting to hear that response. Mike's eyes widened slightly, but none the less agreed as they both walked side by side to his car. 

   "Is it okay if we do it at my house..I mean I can take you home after if you want, or we could just go to the library," he rambled, feeling his face flush slightly when El's lips tugged upwards in amusement. 

   "Mike...yes it's fine we can go to your house," she agreed, nodding her head in reassurance as they both awkwardly got into his car. 

                                                                                                                             **

    On the ride across town, Mike couldn't help but stare at the honey eyed girl. Seeing as she smiled while looking out the foggy window, the weather outside being gloomy and cold. He liked that she'd bring her finger up to the window, and draw patterns just like she had done that day in class only now he could see what she was drawling. She wrote the number Eleven onto the glass, Mike's brows rose in confusion but he continued driving through his neighborhood. 

 .......

      "My mom's not home, so you won't have to worry about her lingering around and making everything uncomfortable," Mike told her as she trailed behind after him. Her books clutched to her chest. Her eyes glanced around the small living room with wonder as they made their way to the basement. He noticed how she took in the small room, her eyes trailing over the collection of toys from his childhood that his parents still hadn't gotten rid of, and the comic books stacked in piles everywhere around the room. 

     "It's nice down here," she said, her eyes still taking in every characteristic she could. Mike smiled brightly at that, taking his opportunity to study her. Seeing as she walked around the room, her fingers sometimes coming up to graze certain items with a smile on her pink lips. 

     When she turned back towards him, his eyes widened as he hoped that she hadn't caught him staring at her. But he took notice in the smile she was trying to hide, and he knew that she had caught him. 

     "So the project," she smiled walking over to the square table, as her and Mike sat down. There eyes met briefly for a few seconds before they took out their books and started their assignment. 

      For once it wasn't awkward, or uncomfortable. And he noticed how he had never heard her laugh so much before, and he was amazed that it was with him.

   

 

 

 

 


End file.
